The Fairy With No Wings 2 : Lucys Return
by KillAllTheTitansNatsu
Summary: Lucy was banned from Earthland for a few years. She comes back to a NaLi disaster (nohate cuz it's a one sided relationship...). Tension builds as the story goes... and yeah... it s a NaLu! This is le sequel to the first fic! Read the first, first!
1. NaLi NaLu

**Konnichiwa, minna! Sowwy I took a long time to post this... I wanted to at least get half way through the story of this before I post in case I get writers block.**

**Well, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Vanna does not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**_Lucy`s P.O.V._**

"Natsu…" I said as I gazed at the moon. That moon was like the regular moon, but it was purple, like Galuna`s.

"What are you doing, Lucy?" asked Kiriyo. Kiriyo was one of the only living people in this realm. He had found me and had cared for me the past two years and a half. He had black hair that slightly hung over his face. He had gray eyes, and he was 6'7". Kiriyo was 30 years old.

Kiriyo was at the door of my room. He came in slowly and sat at the table that was in the middle of my room.

"I am looking at the moon," I managed to whisper to Kiriyo, "It`s beautiful."

"Lucy, why are you crying?" Kiriyo asked. Kiriyo was curious and naïve, so I would lie to him about my past a lot. I never told Kiriyo about the adventures I had went on with Team Natsu.

I felt my face, it was covered in tears. "I want to go back…"

"Oh, I see. I know you are going soon. Like you said, two years, right?" Kiriyo checked as he held up two fingers.

I nodded. I turned back to the window. _Natsu..._

"Well, Lucy, you should go to sleep. We are going scavenging for some food tomorrow! And hey, maybe we`ll go to buy some of that expensive shampoo that you wanted from Sal," Kiriyo said as he went to the door.

I looked at him with a muddled look. I asked hoarsely, "What shampoo?"

Kiriyo shook his head, "You know that Celestial thing-ama-jig Strawberry Vanilla shampoo."

"Oh, ok. Thank you, Kiriyo," I smiled at him.

"No prob. Just wake up at dawn tomorrow," Kiriyo reassured me. I nodded before he left the room.

Once again, I looked out of my window. "Natsu, I`m sorry…" was what I said before I fell asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see that I was in my room. Everything was in place. Michelle was in her place; I picked her up and hugged her tightly. I smiled at my parents` pictures.

"Wow, I wonder if _they_ kept it like this?" I wondered as I opened the curtains to light my room.

I looked out the window with a big grin. _This place feels so new for some reason._

"Oh! I need to check on Fairy Tail!" I grabbed an energy bar while running out to the door.

I peered over to the new restaurants and bars while chewing on my energy bar.

"Wow. Fiore has changed a lot over the two years. I wonder if Fairy Tail is still number one? Hmm. I guess I`ll have to find out!" I said cheerily.

I stopped in front of a bakery. _Island 8._ _Wasn`t this bakery a restaurant two years ago?_ I went inside while digging in my bag for my money.

"Hello, what would you like to…" the old voice had stopped. I looked up.

The man was staring at me and his jaw had dropped.

"Nani?" I asked at him. This man… he looked very familiar… _Oh! It`s Shitou-sama_.

"Lucy, you were pronounced dead a few months ago! How are you alive?" Shitou questioned.

I told him about how I was banished from Earthland for a few years. I couldn`t keep myself from crying, so I wept violently.

"Oh, okay… but what are doing in my bakery?" Shitou-sama asked.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and grinned, "I`m here to get some strawberry cake!"

"It`s coming up, and it`s on me!" Shitou managed to beam.

* * *

**_Natsu`s P.O.V._**

I sighed as I rested my head and arms on the table.

"What is it, Hun?" Lisanna asked me while hugging my side. We just started to date yesterday; she asked me out. I don`t really have feelings for Lisanna, but I didn`t want her to be sad either.

"It`s been two years and eleven months since Lucy left…" I frowned.

"Oh…" Lisanna said; she frowned also.

"Don`t worry! I know my Luce won`t let us down!" Stripper said.

"Did you just say '_my _Luce'? Don`t you have Juvia?" I got up as I banged fists on the table top.

Ice Freak shrugged, "Juvia started dating Lyon. And so what if I call Lucy mine? Aren`t you already dating Lisanna? Why are you freaking out about this?" Stripper got up and sneered at me.

"I-I-I… ugh, nevermind," I said as I looked down. _Gray is right. I am dating Lisanna, so I have no right to claim Lucy mine. _I sat down and wanted to visit Lucy`s grave even if she was dead or not.

"Retard!" Gray clucked.

"I see that you two are getting along," said a scarlet mage. Erza was walking to the table with strawberry cake in one hand.

Gray had shut up and sat down. _Good, keep that stripper mouth of yours shut!_

Lisanna frowned and said, "Why did Lucy disappear in the first place? I bet she was too weak."

I was furious. No one can call Lucy weak after what she has done. _No one._

"No! Lucy was _not_ weak! She sacrificed her time for a human family! A family that had lost hope! She did it to keep other families from experiencing what that family had experienced! Lucy _saved_ lives!" I said as I stood up and glared at Lisanna. Maybe I was too harsh on her, but she didn`t have to say that.

Everyone was staring at me. Even Master. I looked down and said, "Gomen, I must go. Happy!"

"Aye!" Happy frowned. He didn`t want to leave Carla.

I stood in front of the door while waiting for Happy, when it flew open. There was a girl. Blonde locks, mocha-brown eyes, and a big smile. She smelled like vanilla and strawberries. _Just like three years ago._ She had a pink box in one hand, and her other hand up high waving.

"Ohayo, Minna!" said the cheery voice that I always wanted to hear for so long.

"Lucy," I managed to whisper.

"LUCYYY!" Gray cried as he ran to Lucy. _ Frucking Stripper. What the flipping frog? "_We thought you were dead! We even bought you a cemetery space!" Lucy chuckled.

Gray was hugging Lucy like they were lovers_. Oh hell naw_. I clenched my jaw and balled up my fists.

"Lucy…" Erza called to Lucy drooling, "What`s in the pink box?"

Lucy got out of Gray`s grasp and smiled at Erza, "It`s strawberry cake! For you! I bought it just now, here." She gave the box to Erza the cake demon.

"Luce…" I managed to say as I walked to her.

"Natsu!" Luce smiled as she held her arms out.

"HONEY POOH!" _Honey Pooh?_ I turned my head to see Lisanna running into me with a bear hug.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, then laughed, "Honey Pooh?"

"Uhh…" was all I could say. Lisanna hugged my arm.

"Oh! I guess since you just came back… FYI, Natsu and I are in a relationship since we thought you were dead. Right, Natsu?"

"Uhh… yeah…" _Oh god… I regret it all already._

Lucy frowned. Then she smiled, "Con-Congratulations!"

"Luce, I…"

"So, Natsu! Let's go to my house and get going in bed," Lisanna said as she tried to attract me seductively.

Lucy grimaced and walked away in disgust.

"So… Natsu... shall we?" Lisanna attempted to seduce me, _again_.

"No," I answered.

"What?" Lisanna said as her voice started to crack.

"No, I will not," I answered and glared at Lisanna, "I`m going home to think about things. Happy!"

"Aye!" the blue exceed answered with a frown. He was hugging Lucy`s head.

"Stay and have fun!" I said as I tried to smile at my furry friend.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy answered as he went back to crying on Lucy with Wendy, Levy, Master, Gajeel (He kept crying, "Bunny girl, you missed all the concerts that were going on!") and Panther.

I left the guild to blow off some steam. _I`m sorry Luce…_

* * *

**Lucy`s P.O.V.**

I arrived at the doors of the guild with a box of strawberry cake in one of my hands.

I smiled to myself, "I will see Natsu again!"

I opened the doors and did what I would do three years ago.

"Ohayo, minna!" I called out. I looked around the guild. It had looked the same from three years ago.

"Lucy…" I heard Natsu mumble with his eyes wide open.

I was going to head towards him until Gray stopped me with a tackle hug.

"LUCYYY!" Gray called. _What happened to him?_ "We thought you were dead! We even bought you a cemetery space!"

This seemed like the Lisanna incident, so I laughed under my breath. Gray hugged me tightly, so I hugged him back.

"Lucy, what`s in that pink box?" Erza said as she drooled. I got out of Gray`s tight hug, and gave Erza the box.

"It`s strawberry cake! For you! I bought it just now, here." I smiled.

"Luce..." I heard someone mumble. It was Natsu. I thought he was going into a hug so I held my arms out.

Then a voice screeched, "HONEY POOH!" _WTF? _

I looked to the side to see Lisanna running towards me and Natsu. Lisanna stopped and clung to Natsu`s arm.

I raised a curious eyebrow and said, "Honey Pooh?" I smiled with a bit of me hurting inside.

Lisanna smirked and all Natsu said was, "Uhh…"

Lisanna filled in for Natsu and said, "Oh! I guess since you just came back… FYI, Natsu and I are in a relationship since we thought you were dead. Right, Natsu?"

I looked at Natsu with confusion. He said, "Uhh… yeah…"

I wanted to scream. _Three years! Just three years! Natsu started to fall in love with Lisanna again…_ I managed to squeak, "Con-Congratulations!"

Natsu looked at me as if he was reading my mind, "Luce, I…"

"So, Natsu! Let's go to my house and get going in bed," Lisanna said as she rushed her bust into Natsu`s arm. _Nice play, Lisanna. Nice play._

I frowned, and I held back the tears. I walked away, hoping to have some alone time in the bathroom. To cry my sorrows away, but everyone tackled me into a hug. They all spoke together so I didn`t understand a thing. I nodded and said, "Oh! Okay, I missed you, too." Some gave me confused looks, but I didn`t want to do anything right now, but cry and cry and cry.

As soon as everyone was done, someone shouted, "A PARTY FOR LUCY`S HOMECOMING! NOW LET`S SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

_Wow_, everyone is as drunk as ever.

I stared at Lisanna who was smirking at me. She gave me a look that looked somewhat like an _"I hope you enjoy it here, because I will make it torturous for you"_ look.

Frowning, I walked toward the restroom, remembering that I needed to cry. _I hate my time already, Lisanna. Thanks for your concern…_

* * *

_"Lucy…" Kiriyo whispered my name._

_ "Yes?" I answered as I look up from his arms. I was crying. Not because of Natsu or anything, but that I will have to leave Kiriyo. I _did_ start to develop feelings for him. He supported me a lot over the three years I had stayed here._

_ "Even if you do go back to Earth, you will die, you know," Kiriyo looked at me. I got out of his arms angrily._

_ "I _know_ that! I will die eventually. I will die of old age," I said as I looked down unsurely. _

_ "No, you will die like the late family of the Heartfilia`s. You will die of the disease your mother had," Kiriyo looked at me. He had a worried look on his face._

_ "… Then, I will die for Natsu…" I said. Kiriyo clucked bitterly._

_ "Lucy, when you are done with Earthland, you must come back. So you can live forever. I don`t want you to die," Kiriyo looked at me with his expression grave._

_ "Don`t worry, Kiriyo. I wouldn`t need to come back," I smiled sarcastically. _

_ He frowned and said, "O-Okay. I`m going to… Wait… Lucy, why are you glowing?"_

_ "W-What?" I looked at my hands and saw that I _was_ glowing, "Kiriyo! I`m leaving…"I felt my eyes starting to turn into a sprinkler job._

_ Kiriyo glowered at me and scowled. He managed to smile weakly and said, "Lucy, when you can, use the Heartfilia curse to come back here. You will stay alive here!"_

_ I nodded to Kiriyo. I said, "Kiriyo… I will miss you!"_

_ Kiriyo`s face turned pink under his black hair, "L-Lucy… I l-lo"_

_ And that was when I whited out and disappeared to Earthland._

* * *

I sat in the corner with the door locked. Probably it wasn`t a good idea to lock the public restroom…

I sat there, in a shower stall, with my head against the wall. I had my legs folded and tucked under my arms. I looked at the door with my eyes watery.

_I wish I never came back. I admit it, I started to have feelings for Kiriyo, even if he`s a far, far blood cousin._

I wiped my eyes and hiccupped. _This is like when Lisanna came back from Edolas. Lisanna has finally got her revenge. What now? _

I got up, ready to wash my face. When, _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_ No, more like, _POW POW POW!_

"Lucy? You in there?" a sing-songy voice called. Mira…

I didn`t answer.

"LUCY! YOU IN THERE?" a harsh voice called. ERZA! "Open the door before I kick it down and drag you out of there!"

I opened the door. I knew I looked horrible with puffy, red eyes and a wet face.

"Are you okay?" Mira asked me. She frowned when she looked at my face.

I nodded a no.

Erza then said, "Let us in and lock the door. We need to talk."

I said, "Okay…"

Erza and Mira came in before I locked the door.

"So… tell me what happened." Erza said as we all sat down on the floor.

I looked down to the tile floor and answered, "I am dying…"

Erza and Mira looked at me as if to think that I was joking. Mira said, "You are joking, Lucy. Right? I mean, like you just came back, and…"

"My mama died of a disease. That disease was passed on in the family. I didn`t know myself until Kiriyo told me," I said, frustrated at myself.

Mira lifted an eyebrow, "Who is this Kiriyo?" While Mira did all the talking, Erza was still in the position where her eyes were wide and her jaw was still hanging.

I told Mira the whole thing. "Then, Kiriyo told me to use my family`s powers to go back to that realm. So I could live. Then I came here to find Natsu with Lisanna. I guess Natsu wouldn`t love me anymore, even if it would cost me my life." I couldn`t tell her my feelings toward Kiriyo.

Erza was _still_ in the same position.

Mira looked at me and grabbed my hands. She said, "Natsu _does_ love you, Lucy! He only gave Lisanna his hand to make sure she wasn`t sad. Trust me, Lucy. Natsu loves you! Stay in that fight for your life."

I looked down and felt hot tears go down my already-wet face.

Then Erza finally spoke up, "Lucy, as nakama, we will do whatever it would cost to keep you alive! Natsu especially!" Erza punched the ground, leaving a cavity on the tile floor.

"No, Erza, just whatever you do, just, don`t tell Natsu that I am dead until the funeral," I said with my head down. _I`m looking too far ahead. I`m not even sick yet. Why am I bringing this up?_

"Lucy… We will pay for your medicine no matter what!" Mira said.

"Well, the only medicine I could use to make sure I don`t get the disease, is the Fiorian Herb. It`s rare, but it is the best medicine used for any type of disease," I said with a moment of thought, "But it only grows every five years. And this is the first of the five, since it dies after several days. I researched it. This year, is the start of its five year cycle. Five years from now, I`m going to die."

I should have not said that because Erza got up to leave. "I will not let you die, Lucy! I will not!"

Erza opened the door to a clash of pink hair and white. I gaped with my eyes on the verge to start flooding again. There stood Natsu and Lisanna kissing.

* * *

**Thanks guys! I hope you stick around for the second chapter. And I know... all sequels suck, but I am working hard to make this just as good as the first!**

**BYE! (~=3=)~**


	2. Adalia and Karana

**Hey, guys. Did you like chapter one? I think I did alright... not that good... but it was alright... I think... Yeah... I think... Maybe I should lay off all the punctuation... **

**Me: LUCY!**

**Lucy: Wuh?**

**Me: Drop that that DIS- CLAIM- UH!**

**Lucy: ... **

**Me: *smiles like an idiot***

**Lucy: *rolls eyes* Vanna does ****_not_**** own Fairy Tail. Mashima-san does. **

**Me: YEAH! THAT WAS MAN!**

* * *

**Natsu`s P.O.V.**

I was finished blowing off my steam by eating a bunch of jalapeno cupcakes at Island 8. The bill was a thousand jewels_. Great! I don`t think I even have a hundred._

"Hello, Natsu," a familiarly elderly voice said.

I looked aside to see Shitou. "Wazzup, old man?"

He glanced at me and asked if he could sit.

"Sure! Go ahead," I waved at him.

Shitou seated himself on the opposite side of the booth. "So, your girlfriend wasn`t dead,"

"No. And she`s not my girlfriend," I frowned, "I`m dating someone else."

"Oh, I see. That`s a shame. Lucy was going to come back here for those jalapeno cupcakes. She said that she wanted two dozen for you, but you ate them all. She was so excited," Shitou said with a disappointed look.

I sighed, "Well, I don`t have money, I`ll have to work for you."

"No, you don`t need to. Those were already paid for," Shitou got up and walked into his kitchen.

"Okay, thanks old fart," I yelled before I left.

* * *

I headed towards Fairy Tail. "Should I break up with Lisanna right now? Or should I wait until I can`t take Lisanna anymore. She is a handful enough right now…" I mumbled to myself as I was pushed around in the crowded street.

"Wah- Wah- Watch out! I`m coming through!" a voiced squeaked familiarly.

I turned to my right to see a blur of strawberry blonde hair. I tried stepping aside, but someone in the crowded street, pushed me back.

"KYAAA!" the person screamed as she tackled me. I was knocked off my feet, and I fell on my rump.

I groaned. "G-G-Gomen!" the voice squeaked. I looked at the girl. It was Adalia!

"Adalia?" I screamed a little too loud because people were staring at us, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I-I`m here on a mission here," Adalia held her fists up as an act of strength, "I am here to get groceries!"

I stared at the girl that used to be evil and daring, but she was now a stuttering girl that helps out in her family.

"Wow, it`s been two years now, you`re different," I said in my usual insulting/joking way.

"Yup! I`m thirteen! Thirteen with the capital… umm I don`t know… but yeah! I am thirteen!" Adalia grinned childishly and had a twinkle in her eyes, "And Karana`s fourteen. And Mama`s fifty-four."

"Oh. Okay," I nodded. At the unnecessarily additional information about her mother.

"Well, I gotta go. My mama promised to bake some pie with us! I can`t wait! Bye-bye Natsu-nii!" Adalia waved to me as she ran off to the opposite direction to where I was heading.

"Bye, Adalia. Stay good," I waved as I rubbed my rump.

"And when Lucy-nee comes back, make sure you make her happy!" Adalia called as she ran into someone else. _Oh, I forgot to tell her Lucy was back._

* * *

_"What do you mean Lucy left?" Adalia looked at me with her head titled in confusion. She stood on the top of the steps of her front porch. _

_"She defeated Reptilicus with some forbidden magic," Gray said as he put his hands in his pockets._

_ "Will Lucy-nee be okay?" Adalia frowned, "A-And mister, your shirt…"_

_ "Crap! How did that happen?" Gray was crawling on the floor in search of his shirt._

_ "Learn to be proper, will ya? Ice Princess!" I sneered at him._

_ "What did you say? Flame Brain?" Gray sneered back at me._

_ "I`m sayin' that you should stop stripping, Stripper!" I growled._

_ "Oh really? If I were you, I`d be thanking myself for saving your ass," Gray snapped._

_ "That doesn`t make sense, Fluffy face!"_

_ "Neither do you, Stupid!"_

_ "Ha, you ran outta insults, Ice brain!"_

_ "I can see a pair of brothers being very friendly here," Erza reminded us. _

_ Gray switched from stupid mode to full retard mode. "H-Hey buddy!" Gray said as he shook my hand. I played along to not get sliced up by the scarlet`s swords._

_ "So, Lucy is gone?" said an old woman who poked her head out of the house door._

_ "Y-Yeah, Mama. Lucy is banished from Earth for a short while," Adalia frowned at her mother._

_ "Excuse me, I don`t think we have met yet," Erza pointed out politely to the old woman._

_ The old woman laughed, "Oh, silly me. My name is Janie Anne Marie. I am Lucy`s aunt."_

_ "What?" gasped Erza, "That means, Lucy… Lucy… wait…"_

_ Happy spoke up, "Do you know the Heartfilia Crest Secrecy? The magic Rushii used to defeat Reptilicus?"_

_ Janie looked hard at Happy, "Lucy had used it? That… that… that _curse_?"_

_ Happy nodded, "Yes, but do you know anything about it?"_

_ "D-Don`t use it! Never use it! It`s cursed and- and she`ll…" Janie fell to her knees and held her hands to her mouth. She whimpered quietly._

_ "Mama, are you alright?" Adalia asked her mother as she fell beside her mother._

_ "No, no I am not," Janie frowned. She shot daggers at me with her eyes and continued, "Some men can`t take responsibility for the ones they love."_

_ I stepped back with my face flushed pink. "I-I`m sorry, I was really…" I was interrupted by Erza._

_ "He was allowing his lover to make her own choices. Ms. Marie, we shall leave for emergency issues, but I hope you make good choices, too. Lucy saved you and your daughters` lives, now be satisfied," Erza looked at the sitting woman._

_ "I am, but… my Onii-sama`s daughter is dead. How am I supposed to be happy?" Janie sneered._

_ "She is _alive_," Erza replied, "Now, we shall leave. Thank you Ms. Marie, Ms. Stallione. We shall leave."_

_ "Wait!" Adalia yelled to us as we walked down the road to the city, "Natsu-nii, visit us soon, I want you to train me since my powers are gone! And bring Lucy-nee!" Adalia waved her arms and grinned. She jumped up and down to make sure I had my attention on her,_

_ "I will!" I called back. I will._

* * *

"Mister," a voice snapped, "MISTER!"

"Y-Yes?" I said as I snapped out of my daze. There stood a girl with light purple hair and stormy grey orbs. She stood a foot shorter than me, so she was looking up at me and glaring. Her hair blew aside and her bangs were clipped back with some pins. I brushed some of the girl`s hair back. She had eyes open up wide, then she started talking with her arms crossed.

"Hmph! Now you answer! You bumped into me, for five minutes I was either yelling at you or asking you if you had seen my little sister!" The girl huffed and her cheeks were flushed pink. _Why is she blushing?_

I took a second look at the girl; she had looked very familiar. I replied to her as a looked away, "Sorry about that, I was thinking, but do you need anything? I mean, since you snapped me from my thoughts?"

The girl stepped back like she felt offended or she felt sorry. "I mean… Do you need help? I didn`t mean to hurt you or anything!" I waved my palms at my shoulders.

The girl sighed in relief and said, "Umm… yeah… My little sister ran ahead of me and I can`t find her. Did you see her? Strawberry blonde hair, brown eyes, and- umm I don`t know… umm- I think a magenta shirt?"

"You mean, Adalia?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"How do you know her?" the little girl asked with suspicion.

"I know…" I was interrupted with a kick in my _place_. I yelped in pain and held my _place_. I was kicked down with a shoe stomped down on my face and my arms held up into Hemlock.

"Don`t tell me you kidnapped her and tied her up in an abandoned building! And told your other kidnapping buddies to sell her into slavery, while my sister cries for help. And your buddies laugh in amusement while you slap her with a whip! Then she is sold to a man named Leonardo DeCapricorn **(A/N: I was going to put DeCaprio but I thought of Capricorn… XD)** for a hundred-thousand jewels. And then she gets taken to his big mansion and put in a horrible room filled with the color pink. Then turns out, DeCapricorn wanted a lover only, and my sister falls in love with him and they live happily ever after! Actually… that sounds happy…" the girl said as she bore her foot harder into my face.

"I didn`t, little girl. You are just roleplaying in your head! I don`t kidnap kids! I am a Fairy Tail member!" the girl let go of my arms and took her foot off my face.

"O-Oh my magic! I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry! Go-Gomen!" the girl bowed to me and looked at me.

"Ehh, it`s ok! But you are sisters with Adalia? So, you are Karana?" I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

The girl`s eyes brightened, "Y-Yes, yes I-I am." She frowned as she balled her fists that were held to her sides.

"Remember me?" I grinned as I pointed at myself, "I`m Natsu! The guy who took you to the medical center about three years ago. I- I…" Then I thought about Lucy.

"Oh! It`s you! Hello… umm… Natsu-san. I didn`t recognize you. You look different! Where`s Lucy-nee?" She said as she looked around for Lucy, "Oh… yeah… she is-is still _there_…"

I put my hand on Karana`s head and ruffled her hair, "Nope, she`s back and alive right now!"

Karana`s face brightened, "Really? Oh my magic! I better tell Mama and Adalia! Especially Mama, she would always talk about Lucy-nee a lot."

"Oh, okay," I said with my face forcing a fake smile, "Lucy and I`ll visit you guys soon!"

"O-Okay and remember to ask Lucy-nee out!" Karana said as she smiled mischievously and held a peace sign to me. I was blushing as she ran and said, "I`m going to the store to look for Adalia. Bye, Natsu-san!"

I muttered softly, "Yeah, bye." I watched Karana go past a crowd of people, and I started my way to the guild again.

* * *

_Maybe I will ask Lucy to be my girlfriend. As soon as I can get Lisanna outta my hair, maybe I will._

"Stop that, Natsu. You are so messed up about this!" I said as I scratched my head in the middle of the street. I knew I had eyes boring down on me, so I continued to walk to the guild hearing, "Fairy Tail is a weird one" and "That Salamander needs to go to the loony bin, because he is acting bonkers".

I sighed. _No one understands Fairy Tail, do they?_

* * *

I stopped in front of the town`s jewelry shop and thought, "Maybe I will get it… Just in case!"

* * *

I stammered into the guild and looked around for Lucy.

"Oi!" I called to Wakaba as he rambled about hot girls.

"Hey, Natsu! About time you came back, the party is almost over!" Wakaba smacked my shoulder as he flicked off ashes from his cigar.

I looked side to side to look for either Lisanna or Lucy, but didn`t find one at all.

"Macao, Wakaba, where`s Lucy?" I asked the two pedophiliac men.

Wakaba snickered he looked at Macao, "Don`t tell me Natsu is two-timing, Macao!"

Macao nodded and mumbled back, "He did admit his feelings towards Lucy and is now dating Lisanna!"

"I can hear you two!" I said as a vein popped out of my forehead, "Now, I need to catch up with Lucy! Tell me where she is!"

Wakaba sneered at me and said, "She`s in the bathroom. My Mavis, Natsu, we were just joking around!"

I rubbed my neck bashfully and said, "Sorry, it`s just… Lisanna has been acting weird since Lucy came back."

"You noticed already?" Macao said as he gaped at Wakaba, "The clueless bastard noticed already? I didn`t know he had that in him!"

Wakaba clucked his tongue, "I guess he grew out of his immaturity."

I was going to say something until a chair hit me in the head. I recovered quickly and put one of my feet on the bench. I scanned to look at who threw it and saw Gray with an icy-princessy grin.

"Oi!" I yelled to Gray as I walked up to him, "What the hell was that for?" I cracked my knuckles as I walked closer to Fluffy face.

Gray shrugged and said, "Well, you know… You are hitting on my-"

I had cut Gray off with a really hard head butt. "No stripper ever calls my Luce, theirs`!" I walked toward Gray as he was trying to recover from the blow.

I used my Fire Dragons` Flaming Punch on Gray`s face as he managed to stand up again.

"Two guys fighting for one girl? That is MAN!" I heard Elfman say as he fist pumped the air.

"That`s all you got? I am going to beat you like the day you got that scar from yourself!" I turned to Gray as he smirked. He wiped his mouth with his arm.

I was readying my Fire Dragons` Flaming Punch, and Gray was readying his Ice Make Magic. Then someone called, "Where is Erza when you need her? They are gonna wreck this place!"

Gray stopped and hid behind an infatuated Juvia. I hissed in disappointment.

"Juvia wishes she could date Lyon-sama and Gray-sama at the same time!" Juvia fangirled as she thought about her love life.

I shrugged and said, "I am going to look for Erza!"

I walked off toward the restroom when I heard pounding. I caught a glint of scarlet hair. _Erza!_

I backed up to hide behind a wall. When I heard the door open; I caught a whiff of salty water and hormones. _Can it be?_ I thought to myself. I shook my head as I thought. I then asked myself, _Lucy faps in the salt bath?_

Then I heard the door close again, so I peeped into the hall to the restroom. _All clear._ I thought to myself.

I snuck to the door until someone touched my butt.

"**_Beep_****_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_****_Beeeep_****_Beep_**!" I snarled quietly as I looked behind me.

I thought it was Gray for a second until my eyes focused. It was Lisanna!

"Lisanna!" I whispered as I attempted to drag her out of the hallway.

"Yes, Natsu?" Lisanna giggled and hiccupped. _Lisanna? Drunk? Unbelievable!_ I thought to myself once more.

"Why are you here?" I said as I gripped her wrist hard.

Lisanna pouted and said, "You seem like you like Lucy more than me! I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Lisanna quieted to a whisper and said, "I thought I was your girlfriend…"

"Lisanna…" I soothed her, "I-I have to tell you something…"

"I-I love you, too, Natsu!" Lisanna jumped into my arms.

"B-But!" I rebelled as I tried to peel Lisanna off.

"No, Natsu! I am what you want! Every guy would want me! I am everything you need!" Lisanna hissed them smacked her lips onto mine.

I froze for a while after I tried pushing Lisanna off.

"What are you two doing?" I heard a harsh, feminine voice gasp.

Lisanna backed away and smiled innocently as I fell on my knees and felt my lips. "We did nothing! Just did what all couples do!" Lisanna skipped back into the guild lobby.

I shook my head.

"N-Natsu?" a voice whimpered behind the deadly-mad Erza.

I recovered and patted myself down.

I looked at the source of the voice.

"L-Luce! I`m sorry! I-I-I…" I blushed.

"Let`s go, Lucy!" Erza said as she walked out of the bathroom entrance, Lucy trailing behind her. Erza left after leaving a maroon hand mark on my face.

I just tried to pull a poker face.

"Natsu…" a feminine squeak came from the bathroom.

"Konnichiwa, Mira!" I said as I sighed.

"You changed Natsu… You changed a lot…" Mira said as she frowned at the sight of me, "Lucy still loves you…"

I widened my eyes and got up quickly. I grabbed Mira by the shoulders, "Really?! She does?"

Mira glared at me for a second, "Yeah, but she is…" Mira stared off into the darkness of the hall.

"MIRA! MIRAJANE!" I growled. I wanted her answer.

Mira looked at me with sad eyes. She looked partially emotionless like a kuudere and then pointed out to part of the hallway. "I-I don`t want to talk to you anymore Natsu." Mira slapped my hands off and walked out to the lobby.

"Mira…" I said in a partial whimper.

"Don`t talk to me! YOU HAVE STARTED A WAR! A WAR BETWEEN THE GIRLS THAT LOVE YOU!" Mira looked at me harshly, "Both are my nakama… I don`t want any of them hurt… Natsu… YOU BETTER FIX IT."

She then stomped out of the hallway.

* * *

**So how was it? Can you drop a review? I AM REVIEW HUNGRY! ~(=.=)**

**Okay. So... I brought some of the OC characters from before... but they play a big role in this fic. STICK AROUND FOR THE NEXT EPISODE OF THE FAIRY WITH NO WINGS!**

***salutes* VANNA, OUT! (r=.=)**


	3. Fiorian Herb?

**So, hey everyone! Some one requested info on Adalia and Karana. I am pretty much still a newbie here. I barely know what to do, so I have here a summary of Adalia and Karana and a short chappie. **

**I am sorry I take a long time reviewing... I have had school work pile onto me for these last two-three weeks so please I am so so so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Vanna does not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Karana's Role (summary of story 1)**

Karana was the eldest sister of her family. She is a relative of Lucy`s and an older sister to Adalia. Karana was turned into a lizard around when she was 10 ½ years old. Karana attacked Lucy and nearly killed Lucy in a tantrum when she was still a reptile. Karana soon regained her human body when Natsu saved Lucy. She was badly injured so Natsu took her to the medical Center.

**Karana's Features**

Karana has lavender hair and stormy gray eyes. She loves to be active since she was stuck in a lizard`s body for 20 years. Karana is 15 now and loves to read romance novels. She thinks Lucy is the strongest wizard alive. Karana, one day, wants to be a hero and save a life or two.

**Adalia's Role (summary of story 1)**

Adalia was the one who put up the request for the need of the Celestial Iris. She is Lucy`s relative also. Adalia was found by Reptilicus when she was just a couple months old. Reptilicus took care of Adalia in exchange for the world`s most rarest flower. The Celestial King`s Iris, which grants you one wish. Adalia's immortality wore off when Lucy banished Reptilicus. Adalia recovered from her stance and turned out to be a nice girl.

**Adalia's Features **

Adalia has brown eyes and strawberry blonde hair. She wants to be a wizard so she trains by doing 'missions' that her mother assigns her. Adalia is now 13 and loves to pick fights with people. She thinks Natsu and Lucy should marry so she sent a surprise for them to enjoy together. Adalia, one day, wants to be on a team with Lucy and her friends to fight for 'justice'.

* * *

**Lucy`s POV**

I sighed as I sat at in the chair. I was getting the latest update on my health.

I rested my head back and closed my eyes for a while.

_"Lucy, you sit over there!" said Erza as she pointed at my bed._

_ "Erza… I don`t see why you are over reacting. It was just Natsu giving equal affection to Lisanna," I informed Erza. I said it to make it seem like I didn`t care, but I was dying in the inside._

_ "No! It's not about that! It's about your disease," Erza said as she took a plate of strawberry cake out of under her skirt. WHAAT?_

_ "E-Ehh… What about my illness?" I asked Erza._

_ "Is it stable? Can it spread like an epidemic?" Erza looked at me as she licked her fork and continued to eat her cake again._

_ "No," I shook my head, "It can only be passed on by DNA."_

_ "So if supposedly had a child with Nat-err Gra-err Lax-err Lok-errr Sti-err…" Erza said as she kept coming up with random names._

_"Now you are just bringing up random names!" I grimaced. I scratched my head, "Yes, but I don`t know if the Fiorian Herb would reverse this curse."_

_ Erza gazed at me with eyes full of pity._

_ "Do you love Natsu a lot?" Erza blushed._

_ "Yeah…" I slumped onto the floor, "I do, but I guess I should have listened to my brain than Mira."_

_ Erza stomped on the floor with her right foot and put her cake onto the coffee table in my room. "Hush, hush, young one. You may never know."_

_ I sweat-dropped. "Sure. It`s noon. I have to go to the medical center to check on things." I observed Erza, who did not move a Nano-meter. "Erza you may leave… I have to go."_

_ "Oh! Oh, yeah!" Erza got up with her cake and stopped in front of the door._

_ "Lucy… I promise I will get you that herby ma-jiggy!" Erza smiled with bits of cake coming out of her mouth._

* * *

**Well I will continue tomorrow or the day after tomorrow or the day after tomorrow`s tomorrow. Or whatever... I have a feeling that I will need some ideas... I have a bit of time on my hands, but not enough for thinking, so if you have an idea for this fic, please PM me or review :/**

**Vanna, Out! (r=.=)**


	4. I gotta stop HER

**Yo! Okay! Sorry for the VERY VERY late update... I have been busy with homework, projects, and service for my school. I hope I can make it up to you somehow. Suggest how I shall make it up to you in the reviews. You can send hate or anything.**

**Disclaimer: Vanna does not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"So, Lucy," a voice in front of me said.

"Huh? What?" I said as I opened my eyes and looked straight at the doctor, who sat directly in front of me. I sat up in my seat.

"Oh, I checked on your records…" the doctor took off his glasses and kept his head down, "You were filed dead about three years ago…"

"U-Umm about that…" I freaked out mentally.

"No, no," the doctor waved his hand, "No need to explain, but is this Fairy Tail fun enough for you?"

"H-Hai…" I answered with a smile. I knew the doctor wouldn't see my smile, but I smiled anyways.

The doctor looked up. He smiled, "That's good!"

"D-Doctor Inegai!" I gasped.

"Lucy… I am sorry that I could not keep your father alive…" the doctor said as he sliced the happy feeling in the air.

"Yeah…" was my reply.

"So, Lucy, what is the problem?" Doctor Inegai asked me as he opened my portfolio.

"I… I was told I was ill," I looked away to avoid eye contact with Doctor Inegai.

"Oh…. Okay," He scratched down scribbles in my portfolio that he removed from the door.

"D-Doctor Inegai," I said as he raised his head.

"No- No! Just call me Inobachi!" He insisted with a smile.

"U-Uhh… Okay," I murmured.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Inobachi-san asked me.

"I… I think… I have the same disease as my mother," I stated as I sat upright in my seat.

"Y-You mean…" Inobachi-san put his head in his palms while the clipboard of scribbles about me rolled off his lap, "Y-You mean _Heartfilia's Disease_?"

Inobachi-san looked up at me.

"Y-Yes…" I didn`t know what to do or what else to say.

"I-I have to stop her… I…" Inobachi-san stopped midsentence.

"You have to stop who? Doctor?" I asked as I scooted toward the edge of my seat.

"No use, he's dead!" a feminine voice came from the wall behind Inobachi-san **(A/N: She was invisible)**, "Now don't move a muscle, I will have to kill you if you do!"

* * *

**That is it! Wait for the next chapter, minna! **

**Vanna Out (=.=)v**


	5. NIKADAA THE GREAT AND POWERFUL!

**Konnichiwa, Minna! Hope you like this chapter! It is pretty long, but not as long as the previous ones... BUT I HAVE TRIED HARD! TT_TT**

**Disclaimer: Vanna does not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_**Previously on Fairy with No Wings 2:**_

_"I-I have to stop her… I…" Inobachi-san stopped midsentence._

_ "You have to stop who? Doctor?" I asked as I scooted toward the edge of my seat._

_ "No use, he`s dead!" a feminine voice came from the wall behind Inobachi-san __**(A/N: She was invisible)**__, "Now don`t move a muscle, I will have to kill you if you do!"_

* * *

"W-Who… What do you want?" I gasped while my reflexes took the better of me and I sprang up.

"I-I told you! I will c-cut you!" The voice now sounded like a little girl`s squeak.

"No…" I said, "You said kill!" I recollected the scenes that took place a few paragraphs ago.

"I have to keep you alive! It was Boss' orders!" the person started to appear as she screamed.

The girl was about half a foot taller than Wendy. She had auburn hair with ice blue eyes. She wore a forest green cape over her body. Around her neck was a small cross that was made of amethyst and silver.

"I cannot CANNOT kill you! Boss told Onii-chan to make me do it! THIS IS MY ONLY CHANCE NOT TO SCREW UP! If I do… I will be out on the streets…" the girl moped and looked up at me.

"What are you looking at?" she shakily pointed her stake that was made of wood. The girl glanced at her arm and then screamed, "OH, NO! I HAVE BEEN REVEALED!"

The carrot-colored hair girl hissed and held her cape over her face like Dracula when he would first see the crack of dawn.

"You must not see the secret face of… THE HORRIBLE TERRIBLE UP-TO-NO-GOOD NIKADAA!" She then swung her knife around and cut me on my right 'bicep'.

I yelped. That wooden knife was _SHARP_.

"P-Please come with me? If I don`t do this… I get in trouble…" the little girl whimpered as she sat down and put her arm down from her face.

"BUT YOU KILLED THE DOCTOR**(A/N: Not ****_the doctor_**** as The Doctor from ****_Doctor Who_**** [I don't own that either], but just a regular doctor)**!" I stomped as I scowled at the girl. Why wasn`t I scared? Probably because I am as immortal as Goku from Dragon Ball **(A/N: Here rains down the hate AND Lucy reads manga)**.

"N-No! Boss' Boss does that, but I just stun people. That is why I am in the crew," the girl whimpered, "But Boss told me that I only got in the way, so he wouldn`t put me up if I didn`t screw this up…"

"Well… um… girl…" I stammered.

"_Nikadaa_," the girl corrected me.

"Well, _Nikadaa_, how about you video licrima me when you do you get kicked into the streets," I smiled, "And you could, like, stay at my home for a bit. Or you could join Fairy Tail and do some jobs; you could stay at Fairy Hills with Wendy!" I tried not to override Nikadaa with my insanely good ideas.

"Uh… I don`t think I can…" Nikadaa sulked, "I have a family to go to, but… I was sold into the business until I paid off my family's debt."

I put my hand on Nikadaa`s right shoulder; she looked at me. I smiled warmly, "I know how you feel."

Nikadaa put her pulled up her left hand and wrapped her fingers around her necklace. Then she flinched.

"I-I have to go! It is a half past noon! I need to report to HQ!" Nikadaa murmured to herself, "I have to go…"

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia," I told the girl.

"Lucy-san!" Nikadaa grinned and ran out the door. She screamed through the halls with her cape flying behind her, "I AM LEAVING! THE GREAT AND POWERFUL NIKADAA IS LEAVING!"

The lady behind the counter that was giving out appointments for people's next visit looked at me while I peeked out the door. She glared at me, "Was that _your_ kid?" She hissed under her breath after I nodded no. "WELL DOESN'T MATTER! SHE CAME OUT OF _YOUR _ROOM! TELL HER TO SHUT UP WHEN SHE EXITS!" the woman screamed some more rubbish then got back to her job.

"Jeez, what an ignorant hypocrite," I murmured smack about her.

"I have to stop my daughter from messing up my work papers!"

"What?" I looked back. The Inobachi-san was back to normal.

"WHOA! LUCY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?" Inobachi-san pointed to my right 'bicep' and immediately patched up my arm.

Inobachi and I talked some more about my life and my illness.

I then had to leave because my time was over.

When I was leaving toward the room door, Doctor stopped me one more time, "Lucy, I may have not found the cure yet, but I _will_ make sure you live life to the fullest before you die."

"Yeah…" was all I said. 'OH GOD! I AM TURNING INTO AN INTROVERT!'

"Five more years, _five more years_…" he murmured.

* * *

**Well, that is it! Wait for another episode of THE FAIRY WITH NO WINGS! *theme song plays***

**Vanna, Out! (r=.=)**


End file.
